


Porque él lo merecía.

by SpaceBug136



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Centrado más en Max, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Español | Spanish, Final Feliz, Hurt/Comfort, Leve Gwen mom, Menciones de maltrato infantil, Posible Ooc, dadvid, no maxvid - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBug136/pseuds/SpaceBug136
Summary: Max no se consideraba buena persona, sentía que merecía lo que sus padres le hacían.Aunque David puede creer lo contrario.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Porque él lo merecía.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer one-shot de Camp Camp yey  
> Estoy muy emocionada con este, me ayudó mucho para sacar ciertas cosas y bueno, lo considero un escrito muy importante para mí ay.  
> Espero y les guste, es un coso medio cutre pero hago lo mejor que puedo.

Su nacimiento jamás fue descrito con palabras bonitas, tampoco se veía que sus padres se mostraran felices por ello, siempre que les preguntaban sobre que sintieron o cómo fue que Max cambió sus vidas al nacer solo demostraron negatividad, malas caras o sonrisas forzadas. Cuando era pequeño, muy pequeño, jamás le dio importancia a ese detalle. Pero al cumplir sus cuatro años de edad empezó a cuestionarse tantas cosas, a darse cuenta de muchas otras, empezó a perder su inocencia.

¿Por qué mamá bebe tanto de esa cosa?

¿Por qué papá nunca está en casa?

¿Por qué papá y mamá gritan tanto?

¿Por qué no parecen ser felices?

¿Por qué papá le pega a mamá?

¿Por qué mamá llora mucho?

¿Por qué?

A sus cuatro años conoció el mundo exterior, convivió con más niños e incluso pudo ver cómo reían con sus familias, lo felices que eran. Empezó a notar que las cosas en su hogar no estaban bien, dándose cuenta de que quizás algo muy malo pasaba. Pasó muchas confusiones, se preguntó tantas cosas, y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de preguntarle a sus padres algo respecto a ello.

Pero al instante se sentía intimidado, sabiendo en el fondo que no sería buena idea. 

Al cumplir sus cinco años se cansó de dudar, enfrentó a sus padres una tarde de verano mientras rompía en llanto porque no se sentía querido, deseando que fueran como las otras familias. Tenía la ilusión de qué tal vez si les informaba eso la situación cambiaría. En cambio solo obtuvo insultos y gritos además de un castigo.

¿En verdad había sido castigado por decir lo que sentía?

A esa edad todo empeoró para Max, empezando con gritos y castigos sin razón alguna, insultos e incluso amenazas, a veces intentaba defenderse, poner un alto, hacer algo, no podía quedarse así ¿Cierto? Por eso empezó a perder toda esperanza cuando su padre le dio el primer golpe. 

Ese fue el primero de tantos, hubo muchas visitas al hospital, muchas heridas que sanar, muchas mentiras que decir. Fingir ser la familia feliz ante los demás era cansado, fingir que estaba bien lo agotaba. Max dejó de ser un niño a sus seis años, perdió su niñez al tener que madurar, al irse por el mal camino volviéndose un ente lleno de tristeza y dolor en su ser. Todos lo veían, murmuraban y reían al verlo pasar con su ropa maltratada y su cabello mal cuidado, con la obligación de llevar suéteres o sudaderas siempre y con un oso de peluche escondido en su mochila. Le apuntaban y decían ¡Miren! Ahí va el que solo quiere llamar la atención.

No importaba cómo se sentía.

No importaba si había comido.

No importaba si algo le dolía.

No importaba.

¡Simplemente no! 

Si sus padres no se preocupaban por él ¿Por qué el resto lo haría? Entonces... ¿Por qué debía el preocuparse por como trataba a los demás? El mundo solo lo trató como basura, él podía jugar así también. 

Dejó de ser un niño para volverse un monstruo, porque era igual a ellos, a sus padres. 

—Eres basura, Max. Pero al menos puedes hacer que el mundo sepa que también es basura.—se dijo una tarde bajo la lluvia porque sus padres de nuevo habían olvidado ir por él después de clases.

Esa tarde había llorado como nunca porque se había prometido no volver a llorar por sus padres, lloró mientras veía la venda de su brazo y odiaba por completo a las personas que fingían ser sus padres.

Los veranos eran muy difíciles para él, tenía que quedarse en casa y soportar a sus padres. Las peleas se volvieron típicas en esa casa y solo quería largarse de ahí para no volver nunca más, desaparecer, tal vez incluso borrarse del mapa. Pero no quería matarse, no llegaba a ese punto de querer morirse porque creía que era una exageración. La podría estar pasando peor, de todas formas la agresión física no era muy constante, no podía quejarse, eso era de débiles y él no era débil. O al menos eso creía.

—¡Ni creas que iré a esa mierda de campamento! ¡Ni loco iría!—a sus diez años fue inscrito a un campamento de verano, la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto si era sincero.

—Escucha, malcriado, irás a ese maldito campamento porque no tienes opción, no me interesa que no quieras ir.—exclamó su padre, su madre en cambio solo observaba sentada en el sofá de la sala.

—Solo hacen esto porque quieren deshacerse de mí ¿No es cierto? Claro, debí suponer que ustedes, no soportarían tanto tiempo jugando a ser la familia feliz cuando claramente son inútiles como pa–

Le fue imposible terminar su argumento recriminador por la fuerte bofetada de su madre que había recibido. Miró el suelo ignorando los regaños de la mujer y se dirigió a su habitación mientras acariciaba su mejilla, luchando por contener esas lágrimas. No lloraría, no por ellos. 

No podía sentirse mal por lo que le pasaba, era una mala persona después de todo, se lo merecía. 

—No lo olvides, Max, eres basura. La basura no es tratada bien.—se dijo frente al espejo y sonrió, fingiendo que en el fondo no le seguía doliendo la situación, porque fingir era lo único que se le facilitaba.

No tenía otra opción, debía ir a ese campamento, y eso hizo. Empacó sus cosas y subió al autobús que lo llevaría, viendo a varios niños que ya detestaba sin siquiera haberles dado la oportunidad de hablar con él. Se fue a sentar al último asiento, rogando por quedarse solo allí y que no lo molestaran. Analizó al resto de los que serían sus compañeros de campamento y se preguntó ¿Qué tipo de campamento era este? Lo descubriría al llegar.

—Camp Campbell...—leyó el cartel cuando llegaron a la zona boscosa, confundido porque nunca había escuchado algo sobre ese lugar.

Al bajar de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que odiaría este lugar por siempre. ¡Era un lugar horrible! 

—¡Bienvenidos campistas! Yo soy David, el consejero del campamento, y esta señorita a mi lado es mi compañera Gwen.

—Por la mierda...—susurró el niño de diez años al ver a David.

No, no iba a aguantar su estadía en ese lugar de mala muerte. ¡Nadie podía ser tan positivo! Era imposible, insano... No. Ahora había algo que odiaba aún más que ese lugar, ese algo era a ese consejero. Con como era el mundo ¿Cómo podía ser tan feliz? Lo odiaba, quería borrarle esa sonrisa, quitarle esa felicidad tal y como se lo hicieron a él de pequeño. Por supuesto, sabía que lo que tenía en mente era cruel, pero le enfermaba la felicidad de David, no lo soportaría, no dudó en demostrarle su odio y sus ganas de irse del campamento, no dudó en intentar que la fachada alegre del adulto cayera en pedazos, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía. Con la llegada de Nikki y Neil se sintió apoyado en un principio, sin embargo los días hicieron que no entendieran su afán por dañarlo. Aun así, nunca se fueron del lado de Max.

—¡A nadie le importa un carajo esto! ¿Por qué te importa tanto?—se burló de David cuando luchó porque los campistas se entusiasmaran con las actividades del campamento. 

Ese día había sido un completo desastre para David, nadie cooperaba y la actitud de Max no ayudaba. Era demasiado exasperante escuchar las duras palabras del niño, en especial porque era un niño quien las decía. Ambos solos bajo la lluvia, David desesperado mientras intentaba encender fuego por su terquedad de que las cosas salieran bien.

—Ya acéptalo, David. A nadie le importa. ¿Por qué no te acomodas al programa?

—Tienes razón.

—¿Uh?

—A nadie le importa, las cosas han cambiado y no se van a emocionar por las mismas cosas que yo como cuando era campista aquí.—Max solo estaba incrédulo, esta faceta, esta expresión seria que el mayor tenía le hizo darse cuenta de que tal vez había llegado muy lejos, y por más cruel que sonara, era la primera vez que sentía mal por dañar a David.—A ustedes no les importa, a Gwen tampoco. Incluso el fundador de este lugar le da igual.—el pelirrojo miró directamente a los ojos azules de Max para continuar hablando—Por eso es que no dejaré de intentar, porque a alguien debe hacer esa mierda.

Esa fue la primera vez después de muchos años que Max sintió gran conflicto con sus sentimientos y la forma de pensar que tenía, hace tiempo que alguien no lograba hacerlo sentir inseguro, cosa que le asustó, ahora entendía un poco al mayor, sin embargo el odio que le tenía seguía intacto. O eso era lo que se decía. Porque esa situación con David había tocado una fibra sensible de su persona que incluso se encargó de reparar su error, cosa que nunca hacía. ¿Por qué ahora era distinto? No estaba seguro.

El tiempo en el campamento siguió pasando, su lazo con Nikki y Neil se volvió más estrecho y esto también lo asustó demasiado, no estaba acostumbrado a agradarle a la gente que tenía miedo de que lo hicieran a un lado en algún momento. Su miedo fue algo que guardó bien en su interior y no lo hizo notar porque no tenía la necesidad de andar dando lástima como el resto de los niños de su edad. No necesitaba la falsa compasión de la gente, por lo que luchó por suprimir ese sentimiento de temor y fingir que no existía. Mientras aceptaba que la relación con ese par era muy importante para él, se dio cuenta también de que algo había cambiado en la forma en que interactuaba con el consejero del lugar, pero no podía ver qué. 

De algo estaba seguro y era de que su relación con David cambió el día en el que arrinconó al adulto en una mala situación. ¿Lo seguía odiando? Claramente sí, detestaba ese sentir que tenía gracias a él, detestaba toda la confusión que le estaba causando. Se siguió diciendo esas cosas hasta que un terrible día llegó: El día de la visita de los padres de los campistas.

¿Quién demonios creyó que esa era una buena idea? Bueno, era obvio que David creyó eso.

—Mis padres no vendrán.—le comentó a sus amigos con una sonrisa triunfante.—Podré perder el tiempo mientras ustedes hacen esas tontas actividades.—se burló, era su forma de esconder sus sentimientos, de actuar que estaba bien.

Todo ese día David estuvo insoportable, más de lo habitual, fingiendo que se preocupaba por él, fingiendo que era su padre. Lo odiaba tanto. Todos los adultos eran iguales, mentirosos y manipuladores, además ese era su trabajo, actuar como si le importara la vida de los campistas. Max no estaba feliz por todo este día, ver a todos con sus familias tan felices o simplemente estando juntos lo ponía de muy malhumor. Estaba frustrado, ¿por qué sus compañeros tenían padres que sí se preocupaban? ¿Por qué no pudo tener una familia bonita? ¡Vamos! Hasta la madre de Nurf hizo lo posible por ir a ver a su hijo a pesar de estar en prisión. 

—¡Max es suficiente!—le gritó David harto de que Max estuviera tan negativo.—Ya me cansé de tu mal comportamiento.

—David...—Gwen le llamó dándole los papeles de inscripción del niño para que pudiera verificar a qué actividad había sido inscrito, la voz de la consejera era de preocupación pero la ignoró, siguió viendo con enojo al menor que solo desviaba su mirada.

—¿Por qué debes intentar hacer sentir mal a todos los demás con tu actitud? Ahora, quiero que pongas una sonrisa, salgamos al escenario y seamos una bonita familia feliz para mostrar que tan bueno eres en...—abrió la carpeta amarilla y leyó lo escrito en el papel, sintiendo todo el enojo disiparse se permitió encontrarse confundido.—Espera...—el espacio donde la actividad debía venir estaba vacía y el apellido de Max estaba ausente al igual que otros datos generales de sus padres.

—Te lo dije, a ellos no les importa.—miró a Max, sus ojos dejaban notar unas pocas lágrimas que limpió con su sudadera, no dejaba caer su expresión de molestia, pero el dolor podía captarse.—Piensa en algo para que acabemos con esta mierda pronto.—finalizó para irse a un rincón.

Ese día Max mostró su vulnerabilidad, David y Gwen ahora sabían una parte de la verdad sobre sus padres, y claro, no les importaría. Estaba cansado, no quería continuar con todo eso, solo quería irse a dormir, desaparecer por un momento, de la penosa y patética situación en la que estaba. Por ello se extrañó cuando el pelirrojo lo tomó de la muñeca y ambos fueron tras de Gwen para subirse a su auto e irse. No podía hablar, sabía que si hablaba, con los ánimos que tenía, su voz estaría temblorosa. Tampoco se sintió capaz de luchar ante las acciones del par de adultos. Todo el camino estuvo callado viendo por la ventana como otros autos pasaban. Después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo llegaron a un local de pizza e ingresaron. No lograba entender nada, fue entonces cuando David habló, cuando estaban solos porque Gwen estaba pidiendo la cena. Y sus palabras lograron clavarse en su cabeza.

—Lo siento, Max. No debes fingir estar bien para nadie. Siempre trato de ver lo bueno en todo que a veces olvido que hay cosas malas.—dirigió su mirada arrepentida a Max y siguió hablando—Lamento que a tus padres no les importe, estás en tu derecho de enojarte. Pero mereces ser feliz, y me gustaría que lo fueras en el campamento, aunque hoy no se pueda.

Conocía lo suficiente al contrario como para decir que no le estaba mintiendo. David... Él se preocupaba por su persona, la persona que más odiaba se preocupaba. Ahí cayó en cuenta de que quizás no lo odiaba demasiado. No lo diría en voz alta, pero sintió un gran alivio al saber que era importante para David y para Gwen, pero en especial para el primero. Eran cosas que jamás había sentido, cosas nuevas que le estaban gustando, cosas que le causaban miedo también. 

El lidiar con eso fue más complicado cuando los demás en el campamento se dieron cuenta de la influencia que David estaba teniendo en él y viceversa, le avergonzaba un poco y se sentía débil y tonto, él no era así, debía volver a ser como antes, esa mierda de personas que todos odiaban, no podía agradarle a nadie. Y eso intentó muchas veces, y todas esas veces falló, no sabía la razón de sus fallos, solo fallaba. Algo estaba muy mal con él y aunque le costara aceptarlo muy en el fondo le gustaba el cambio. 

Más días pasaron, momentos al lado de sus amigos y más roces con David, llegando al inevitable fin del verano donde todos debían volver a sus casas y continuar con sus respectivas vidas. La despedida fue amarga, no quería irse y volver al infierno que existía en su casa. Terminó de empacar sus cosas y salió con su mochila en su hombro a esperar a sus padres como el resto. Estaba asustado, simplemente no quería volver. De poco en poco la cantidad de niños fue disminuyendo, Neil y Nikki fueron de los últimos en irse, y despedirse de ellos fue doloroso, accedió a abrazarlos con mucha fuerza, dejarlos ir significaba que todo esto no era una pesadilla. Y de pronto solo estaba Max bajo la luz del sol con David sentado a su lado. Gwen insistió en quedarse a esperar con ambos pero David le pidió con amabilidad que se fuera. 

—Max, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando.—le preguntó David con preocupación.

Era cierto, sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso, estaba muy concentrado pensando en que no quería volver.

—Estoy bien, deja el jodido sentimentalismo.—exclamó metiendo sus manos a la bolsa de su sudadera al mismo tiempo que miraba el suelo.

—¿Seguro?

—¡No insistas! ¿Por qué te empeñas en molestarme tanto hoy?

David se disculpó en voz baja para después quedarse callado sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Minutos después de silencio miró de reojo a Max, dándose cuenta de que algo le molestaba, quizás le preocupaba. Odiaba no poder preguntarle solamente qué ocurría porque obtendría más insultos como respuesta, la situación ameritaba hablar de eso que le molestaba sin embargo aquí estaba sintiéndose idiota al no poder hablar con el menor.

Pasaron horas así hasta que oscureció, una brisa se hizo presente y el lugar causaba escalofríos por la falta de gente. Para esa hora David mensajeaba con Gwen sobre lo que pasaba porque la morena también estaba preocupada, llegando incluso a insultar a los padres de Max por no haber dejado información de contactos en los papeles y por no haber llegado a la hora requerida. El pelirrojo estaba cansado de hacer excusas, siguiéndole la corriente a su amiga en las quejas pero sin groserías. Vuelve a mirar a Max y se insulta a sí mismo por no haber hecho o dicho algo más temprano porque puede ver que tiembla más que antes, y obviamente no es por frío.

—Max ¿Qué ocurre? Háblame, por favor.—por instinto tocó su espalda pero el otro se estremeció al instante haciendo que quitara su mano.

—N-No te interesa.—siseó alejándose de David un poco.

—¿Es por tus padres?—al no obtener respuesta del menor y ver que su respiración se agitaba un poco sintió que su corazón se rompía. 

Sí, había llegado unir los puntos después del día de la visita de los padres pero no consideró adecuado intervenir, le pareció exagerado además de que no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba con Max en su casa. Sin previo aviso volvió a poner su mano en su espalda haciendo que le mirara con furia, pero ahí la dejó, empezando a hacer círculos con su dedo índice y a murmurar una canción tranquila. La falta de algún intento de hacerle detener le indicó que estaba haciendo bien. Pasaron otros minutos así, en silencio, lo único que escuchaba con claridad era a Max regulando su respiración, debió haber tenido ese tipo de crisis desde hace tiempo porque sabía exactamente como actuar, lo cual era buena y mala noticia si tomaba en cuenta que solo tenía 10 años.

—No quiero volver a casa, David.—le interrumpió en un susurro algo tembloroso nada normal en él.

—Max...

—No quiero.—su voz recobró esa fuerza de siempre, en sus ojos se notaba determinación pero también temor.

—No lo harás. Me aseguraré de ello.

Max solo asintió, viendo de reojo como el consejero volvía a sacar su teléfono y marcaba el número de Servicios Infantiles, sinceramente no le molestaba, quizás era lo mejor. Antes de marcar al número notó que se detuvo, ahora lo veía.

—¿Qué?

—Yo... ¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo cuando las cosas se resuelvan?—Max arqueó una ceja sin saber qué responderle.—Ya he cuidado con niños en adopción mientras encuentran una familia permanente. 

_¿Qué es esto que siento?_

Max se preguntó. Estaba sintiendo algo nuevo, algo que lo estaba confundiendo más. Si esto era un sueño no quería despertar, porque extrañaba sentirse querido, extrañaba no ser solo una molestia. El sentimiento que lo invadió era inexplicable pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. La parte de él que siempre era grosera le pedía a gritos que se negara, que insultara a David. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que no lo haría, porque se encontraba asintiendo en silencio una vez más mientras luchaba con sus lágrimas. La sonrisa que el adulto le dedicó fue lo mejor, porque era emoción por tenerlo en su vida, cosa que sus padres jamás mostraron. 

Tal vez finalmente tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz por completo, incluso cuando no se lo merecía por ser una mala persona.

Finalmente se permitió llorar, no desconsoladamente, pero lloró, soltó eso que sus padres le hacían, lloró entre los brazos de David después de que este terminara su llamada. Se sinceró solo lo suficiente para que el de ojos verdes entendiera la gravedad del asunto y así ambos estar en sintonía, jamás creyó que vería a David tan enojado, fue placentero de cierto modo el que alguien quisiera protegerlo—aunque esto tampoco lo diría en voz alta alguna vez—y sonrió, no era una sonrisa burlona, no, era sincera, le sonrió al adulto que le brindó aquello que siempre necesitó.

—No tienes que hacer esto ¿Sabes?—le informó inseguro.

—¿Disculpa?

—No quiero que lo estés haciendo por lástima.

—No, no lo hago por lástima. Lo hago porque me importas, sé que eres buena persona, te he visto cambiar. No mereces pasarla mal.

—Solo no quiero que después te arrepientas porque ya no habrá marcha atrás, idiota.—se burló fingiendo desinterés en lo que sería su respuesta.

—¡Me ofende que creas que me voy a arrepentir! La pasaremos muy bien, haremos muchas cosas juntos y...

—Calla por favor, harás que yo me arrepienta.—no había maldad en sus palabras, era solo una broma más.

David lo entendía, el menor hacía eso como mecanismo de ocultar lo que realmente sentía, era demasiado orgulloso después de todo. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio, y se lo daría. Presionarlo haría que las cosas se pusieran más raras entre los dos. Terminaron su charla y procedieron a retirarse a la oficina de Servicios Infantiles para empezar a hacer todos los trámites y cosas requeridas, tomaría algo de tiempo pero valdría la pena. 

Max lo valía, porque era un niño, porque aprendió gracias a ese campamento y se volvió buena persona. Y se encargaría de que no volviera a sufrir jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias:')❤️


End file.
